Belonging In A Family That Cares
by Pricat
Summary: Kai, Snowgre's son has been living in an orphanage until one day Fate shows up and he finds a family to care for him and help him open up......
1. Chapter 1

**Belonging In A Family Who Cares**

**_A/N I thought this up today while coming home in the taxi but liked the idea so much, I had to write it and it's about Artie and Shrek adopting Kai, Snowgre's young son but I hope people like this._**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**_......_

_It was a calm night in Snowia as a gooded figure walked through the streets of the kingdom Snowia even though he hadn't been there in a very, very long time as he held something in his white grey furred arms as he smiled seeing it sleep knowing it was his child._

_Kai was Snowgre's son and had been born a year ago and he and his wife Snowflake loved Kai but Snowflake had gotten ill and had passed away so Snowgre felt that he couldn't be the child's father as he would be terrible at raising a child as he smiled sadly approaching the local shelter as he realised it was late as he knocked on the door and heard somebody open it as it was a young female ogre._

_She was surprised but sad as she'd known Snowgre a little when they were younger and wondered why he'd give up his only child._

_"I don't think I should raise him._

_That's why I came here because I knew you would find him a good loving home as Uncle Pitla........ died." he answered softly._

_She understood as he put Kai in her arms as Snowgre smiled sadly knowing that this was for the best as he had put a locket around his neck as he kissed Kai's forehead as he left._

_He hoped that one day, Kai would be okay as he left........._


	2. Leaving Snowia

**Belonging In A Family That Cares**

**A/N _Here's more of the story and sorry for keeping those who enjoyed the prologue waiting for the update but I hope you guys like._**

**_Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing._**

* * *

It was an normal day in Snowia as twelve years had passed and in a room in the orphanage, a pair of emerald green eyes looked out the window as they watched other ogre kids play outside as their owner sighed knowing he would never be allowed to join them.

His name was Kai and had grown in the twelve years since his father King Snowgreia had left him there but he looked like a spitting image of his royal father as he had his blue skin and snow white fur as his furry trumpet shaped ears drooped sadly knowing he was different as he adjusted the goggles on his furry head as he was working on a snowboard design.

Like Snowgre, he loved snowboarding and had made his own board but wasn't finished with it yet as he needed to add a design for the board but smiled remembering his coat of arms he'd made with the ice dragon protecting the castle like in his favourite legend.

He had no clue that he'd been a part of the legend as he'd been in his mother's stomach at the time as he hummed.

He was talented at art and storytelling as he heard somebody calling him from outside.

"Hey Fuzz Boy.

Afraid to face us?" he heard some ogre boys jeer.

Kai ignored them as they were trying to start something and he wanted no part in it as he got into trouble and the mistress of the shelter would be upset as he sighed.

He then saw that people were headed to the orphange probably wanting to adopt somebody and knew it wasn't him as other parents looking for a child always didn't want to adopt him which made him sad yet hurt his feelings that already hurt from the other people of Snowia making ghim feel like an outcast.

He lockrf the door to his room so the mistress of the orphange couldn't find him as he didn't want to be hurt.

He just kept working on the snowboard design........

* * *

Artie had fear inside him along with excitement as he and Shrek were heading to the orpanage where Snowgre's son was waiting for them but the young King was surprised that Snowgre had a child but Shrek was very quiet as he knew that he missed Snowgre and felt bad for the kid as Snowgre had perished in a storm leaving Snowia and he wanted to help his cousin's kid as he'd cared about his cousin as he had been the only family that he'd known as he was broken from this thought hearing Artie ask something but he hoped that the kid would like him and the others knowing Snowgre had been shy until he helped him to come out of his shell and hoped that Snowgre's son would be okay as they saw the mistress of the orphanage open the foor as they entered as they followed her upstairs as she led them to Kai's room.

The young ogre was about to sneak out and try out his new board when he heard the knob turn as the mistress came in followed by Artie and Shrek but Kai was very shy as he normally didn't trust new people until he got to know them.

"Kai it looks like you're not an orphan after all.

These guys are relatives of your father." she told him.

He was very confused hearing her say that as he never knew anything about his family as Artie saw sadness in his green eyes.

"You said my father died!" Kai yelled as Shrek sighed.

Kai reminded him a lot of Snowgre in appearance and spirit and hoped Artie could handle having him in the castle as he would've had Kai live in the swamp but there was no room in the house as he left the room as Artie saw that knowing his friend was sad as he knew this kid reminded him of Snowgre as he needed to vent and couldn't let either Kai or Artie see him upset.

"We're leaving in the morning Kai.

You're going to like it in Far, Far Away." Artie said.

Kai perked up hearing that as they were staying the night here and leaving Snowia in the morning but he noticed Kai was very quiet and shy like he had been after leaving Worchester.

He hoped that he would like being part of their family.

* * *

The next morning Kai woke up early as he was packing his things into his bag as he was preparing to leave with Artie and Shrek as he hoped life could get a little better for him as they left the orphange as they were travelling by boat but Shrek was relieved that no storms were on the horizon as they headed to the docks as the ship was waiting for them as Kai took a deep breath as he'd never left Snowia before and was nervous as he walked onto the ship.

He watched as Snowia began to drift away as the ship set off returning to Far, Far Away.........


End file.
